Silver Tears
by Silver Death Rose
Summary: Kagome is Ayame's half sister. She has secrets and a past connecting her to the jewel. Inuyasha meet the others before her. Summary is bad because i can't say too much without giving the whole thng away. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I wish for it not to be true I do not own InuYasha

Summary: Ayame and Kagome are half sisters Kagome is sort of and sort of not a half-demon. The rest of the gang has somehow gotten together before they meet Kagome. Kagome has dark secrets haunting her which she has only a small idea of what is going on. In fact, Kagome has been searching all her life for the answers only to find InuYasha….. (a/n ok bad summary I know but hey it will be cooler than the summary says because I can't give away too much.)

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 (very short I know…)

A young girl was wandering in a forest she had to be careful though because she didn't want to be caught going anywhere without her guardian. She had been wandering for hours looking. For what she wasn't sure. She then felt something a strong pull. It was what she was looking for. She followed her instincts until she came to a small clearing.

She gasped she couldn't believe the sight before her, there was a beautiful demon. He had long silvery hair, little fuzzy ears on the top of his head and he wore a red robe. The girl then looked at his face it was beautiful but so very … sad. Then she came closer realizing there was an arrow piercing him through his chest and holding him to the large tree.

The girl walked right up to the demon now. _Wait a minute, his aura. He's a half-demon. _Knowing he was a half demon didn't bother in fact it saddened her to think that somebody would have done this to him. She wanted to pull that arrow right out of his chest, but there was something telling her not to do it, not yet.

She reached up to touch his face. "KAGOME! Where are you." The shout of her guardian startled her and she quickly pulled her hand back.

"Don't worry great half-demon I will return for you someday, promise." The Girl Whispered and then ran to her guardian before he found this place…

_____________________________________________________________

A/N- Ok If you couldn't guess the little girl was Kagome then I am surprised. Hope you liked it! Please Review and don't worry I'll update ASAP and make it longer. Luvs ya all!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Well I don't own Inuyasha but that's something we all have to live with.

A/N- I would just like to thank _kikiome_, and _prettymoonprincess223 _for my first 2 reviews! I think it's a special thing so a virtual hug to you both. And in return I wrote this chapter right away.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Kagome sighed as she returned to her 'home'. She couldn't think of it as home because she was always traveling. She was searching but she wasn't sure what for ,but she would know when she found it. Just like that day….

"Kagome! Your home finally I missed you so much!" Ayame threw her arms around her half-sister as though she had died and comeback to life.

"Ayame- I.. can't… breathe." Ayame immediately let go. "Besides I don't get the big deal this was one of my shortest trips."

"Well I get so lonely without you here and training is soooo boring without you here." Kagome smiled, when they were littler Kagome and Ayame were always having fun in combat training goofing around. Kagome always had to put in extra time though and train harder for the journey she had to take. That extra time also made Kagome a stronger fighter.

"Oh well I guess that's a sacrifice we all have to make." She smiled again.

"Speaking of sacrifices where's Ginta?" Ayame looked around a bit. For Kagome's current guardian.(a/n Ginta is about her age but she used to have a diff guardian.)

"Ummm…. Somewhere around…… I think?" Ayame laughed at Kagome's answer, Kagome always hated be followed around by a guardian but because of their status she needed a guardian if she wanted to travel.

They walked around camp looking to see if Ginta had returned yet.

_____________________________________________________________

Inuyasha had been irritated all day by everyone else they were all on a journey to find a sacred jewel which they didn't know the whereabouts of. He was relaxing in a tree when he started to think about his 'life' ten years ago….

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha had been sealed to the tree for many years now in an dreamless sleep state but one day that all changed. It was a normal day just like every other day only he had a feeling that something would happen. And something did. There was a presence in the forest that day a pure yet somehow demonic presence and it was coming closer. He waited and then he heard it, was in the clearing. _

_It gasped, it sounded like a young girl. _She must be thinking about how pathetic I am, _Inuyasha thought. There were small and light footsteps belonging to the girl coming closer until she was standing right in front of him. Inuyasha could sense a small hand reaching up to touch him._

"_KAGOME! Where are you!" The voice of a man shouted._

Kagome… is that the girls name? _He wondered._

"_Don't worry great half-demon I shall return for you someday, promise." A soft voice spoke. Then he heard her running away. And Inuyasha waited for her to return._

_End Flashback._

"Inuyasha, there you are!" Shippo, a small fox demon kit, said. "Lunch is ready and we are waiting for you".

Inuyasha got up and walked along Shippo back to camp. Inuyasha started to think about what the girl said and wondered how she knew he was a half-demon.

When they arrived back at camp Inuyasha ate but he couldn't get his mind off that girl the whole time.

_____________________________________________________________

A/N Okay hoped you like it and sorry this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be but to go any farther I would nee like 12 more pages and I think it's annoying when chapters are insanely long. Please review so I can know if there's anything at all I messed up or if you like it. Oh and if my chapters end up being short I apologize but if that happens I will update more.


	3. Chapter 3 & Important note

_VERY IMPORTANT A/N!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**HI guys!! Well my last chapter was longer and if I keep it up they should get longer and longer but not overly long because that gets annoying. Anyway the reason the a/n being very important is that there is some things I forgot to tell you about Kagome. First, when I said Kagome is sort of and sort of not a half-demon I mean like Jesus (side note I only know this because I was forced to learn about it in my school) you know 100% god and 100% human, only for Kagome it's demon and human. Second Kagome looks different She has violet eyes, hair down to her hips and bangs that are straight (not like Songo's or Kikyo's) and end right above her eyes. And her clothes are like Ayame's only black and a purple rose in her hair. I will post a picture on my page sometime to give you a better idea of what she looks like now. Third I noticed Kagome did smile a lot around Ayame, well Kagome only smiles a lot around Ayame. Kagome personality is kinda of like Sesshomaru only she is sadder, gets angry sometime and shows it, is kinder and more confused (this might confuse you but believe it or not this is the least confusing way to explain it). Sorry for the long a/n so here's the story please enjoy!! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: if you haven't figured it out yet I don't own Inuyasha**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3**

**Kagome sighed they had eventually found Ginta outside camp searching for Kagome be cause he though she**__**was lost. **_**Ha like that would ever happen**_**, Kagome thought. As she looked at the laughing Ayame she couldn't help but feel sad knowing what she had to tell her… "Ayame…" She tried to start.**

"**Oh Sister I am so happy you're here!" Ayame exclaimed then realized her sister was trying to say something, "Oh sorry please continue." She was looking at Kagome intently waiting for her to finish.**

"**Well … you see…" Kagome had even more trouble speaking knowing how sad it would make cheerful Ayame feel, " I am leaving right away."**

"**What do you mean Sister?" said a wide eyed Ayame, "Like in a week?" Kagome shook her head, "In a few days?" Another shake. "To-to-tomorrow?" **

"**More like in a few hours" Kagome looked down.**

"**NO! You just got hear I can't bear for you to be away any longer!!!!!" Ayame shouted and ran off.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Inuyasha and the gang were headed back to Kaede's village. They didn't know why they were traveling back there it was just impulse. "Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.**

"**What?" Inuyasha already sounded annoyed.**

"**Why are we going back to Kaede's?"**

"**Yes, I would like to know that too." added the lecherous monk Miroku.**

"**Because we have nothing else to do! that's why." Inuyasha snapped causing everyone except Sango the demon slayer to argue.**

"**Stop!" Sango yelled over them and then lowered her voice to normal when they stopped, "If we have nothing else to do then can we visit my village? I miss my family and we can get more supplies." (Sango's family is still alive.) **

"**I don't see why not." Miroku said.**

"**Sounds good to me." Shippo added.**

"**Whatever," Inuyasha mumbled as they changed their direction North.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Kagome was looking around for her half-sister later that day. When she found her Ayame wouldn't speak to her. (Ayame and Kagome are the same age-15- only Ayame is more cheerful and childish) "Ayame I have something to tell you." there was silence "I spoke to the elder," more silence, "And I asked him something and he said yes." Ayame now looked at her but still didn't say a thing. "Ayame I asked him if you could come with me."**

**Suddenly Ayame jumped up to hug her sister and shouted, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" **

"**There is one thing though." Ayame froze, "you need a guardian and since Ginta isn't going to be able to be guardian to two of us I am picking myself a new guardian."**

"**Oh, Sister," Ayame laughed, "how many guardians does that make?"**

"**Four going on the fifth." Kagome had guardians since she started traveling at age five. Her first guardian was old and passed away, the second died in battle, the third couldn't keep up with her and quit and she was letting Ginta guard Ayame that made four.**

"**So who are you picking?"**

"**You mean if I get a choice."**

"**Ya," Ayame remembered that Kagome never picked her own guardian.**

"**Well if I get a choice I'm defiantly Picking Ai." Ai was 17 two years older then them and her fighting skills rivaled Kagome's.**

"**Wow, Ai I am still surprised she hasn't been assigned to you yet" **

**___Later___**

**The newly formed group of four were now on the road. There not a great shock that the elder assigned Ai to Kagome after great debate over whether Ai or Youske ( I couldn't think of any thing else and I was just watching an episode of Wedding Peach) who was a strong fighter but wwaaayyyy to boring for any of the group the agree. **

"**Uh, Lady Kagome may I ask where this journey is taking us?" Ai said in the fashion she was trained to speak in.**

"**We are heading far south to a great land I've visited twice. And please Ai I ask that you only call me Kagome and just be yourself. None of this serious stuff." Kagome said Kindly **

"**Of course, Kagome." Ai smiled to her and she gave a small smile back. **

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Sango was excited to get to see her family for the first time in months. The others didn't have a full family so hers was like family to the others. The Slayers village was up north and a two days by foot. And it was already getting late. "How about we set up camp for the night." Sango suggested looking at a yawning Shippo. Everyone agreed even Inuyasha and they all set up camp and slept that night. Though for Inuyasha his sleep was dreamless it reminded him of all those years he waited for her return.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter. I now have a poll up asking about your opinion on my chapters they will continue being about this length or a bit longer while the poll goes. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey I'm sorry I realized I had a poll open but forgot to do the little thing where you can see it on my profile but I just fixed that. So I ask that you take a look at that. Please Enjoy and Review cause it lets me know if you like it or maybe there's an issue you have. I'm open to any suggestions. Oh and sorry for the long time to update ,but I have a major case of authors block. Don't worry I know how the story fans out I just don't want everything to happen too quickly.**

**Disclaimer: If I've said it three times I haven't said it enough I do not own Inuyasha.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4 **

**The morning sun was bright in everybody's eyes as they walked. Despite Ayame's whining they went on walking all night. For some reason Kagome was urgent to get down south quickly. She wanted to run all night but Ginta had to carry Ayame because she fell asleep so they walked. Ai who didn't fully understand why they had to travel to a certain village quickly, took over whenever Kagome seemed in a daze which had been all night. "Okay people it's time to take a break we leave in an hour and we are going to run, got that?" Ai said.**

"**Awww ,but why do we have be in such a hurry, Sister?" Ayame whined.**

**For the first time all night Kagome looked up and spoke, "Ayame, I don't know what it is ,but there is feeling inside me telling me to hurry, telling me we have to move quickly to the place we are going."**

"**Where is that?" Ayame asked.**

"**A village full of good people who are strong and amazing. That is our first stop on this journey. If we hurry we can make it in two more days and by hurry I mean run." Kagome said softly. "Dear Ayame I ask that you be strong this first length of our trip, you must go on little rest and be quick." **

**Ayame nodded, "Sister I will be stringer than ever before, and if I can't handle it I shall go back home. I will consider this a test of my strength." She said determinedly. **

**Ai laughed, "Then rest up because the test begins in an hour."**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Shippo stretched in the sunlight they had all had a peaceful sleep, except Inuyasha who had seemed even more out of it than usual. Little did the rest of the group know Inuyasha had an odd feeling as if something were to happen and it was growing larger each day, and with these feelings came thoughts of her. That girl why was he know thinking of her she was nothing but a girl and nothing more. He tried to believe that but he knew otherwise there was something about her… **

**He heard the others laugh they all seemed happy, they were chatting and laughing and this continued. **

**___Later___**

**They were nearing the village and everyone grew excited, even Inuyasha seemed be a little excited. As they arrived at the village gates a little boy stood waiting. Sango's eyes brightened, "Kohaku!" and she ran to hug her brother. **

**They were all welcomed into the village and treated like royalty. These people were even kind to Inuyasha making him think of that girl even more especially her words to him. It amazed Inuyasha that there were people who treated him normally and kindly, he had a hard time believing these kind of people existed until he his encounters with the little girl, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**They had been running all day and Ayame was looking as if she was about to collapse ,but she kept going. Kagome understood her determination when she was small she was taught the same lesson by her guardian, the lesson of determination and endurance.**

_**___Flashback___**_

"_**I can't do it!" Kagome cried as she fell to the ground. **_

"_**Try again!" The guardian said in a slightly harsh tone. **_

_**Kagome nodded and pushed herself up. And tried again to climb up the tree only to fall. "I can't do it, why am I still trying!" **_

"_**You must have determination it will give you endurance it will give you the strength you need." Her guardian said in a softer tone.**_

_**Kagome thought for a second she needed something to get her to determined. Well she was climbing the tree to get her supper, though the thought of no supper didn't bother her. Then she thought of something the great half-demon! She imagined she was climbing to him to help him, she imagined he needed her help. **_

_**Suddenly she jumped up and grasped the tree she climbed. She got halfway up when she thought she couldn't move on anymore ,but somehow she kept going and going until she made it to the top. She grasped her supper (if you hadn't guessed was a piece of fruit) and jumped from the tree and landed on her feet. She held up the fruit triumphantly and grinned.**_

_**The guardian smiled, "Very good Little One."**_

_**___End Flashback___**_

**Kagome smiled she looked back to Ayame and shouted, "You okay ?" Even though she knew the answer.**

"**I'm perfectly," fine she yelled back and sped up to prove a point.**

**___Later___**

"**Okay I think we all deserve a break," Kagome said hours later. They had all tired slightly and Kagome knew what Ayame was going through and made sure to stop.**

**Ayame collapsed on to the ground and looking up at the night sky said loudly, "Man what a rush."**

**Everybody laughed, well Kagome just smiled which is basically her laugh.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**A/N wow I was just thinking about how the last few chapters went and I realized Ayame was never supposed to travel with Kagome, but it worked out really well. So please review.**

**Oh and here's a little hint about the next chapter: Two groups collide. (lets see if you catch on)**


	5. Chapter 5 Two Groups Colide

A/N Okay I really hoped everyone enjoyed my last chapter I think I will start naming them Starting now. Oh and hey I only know that there is 2 people who are reading this story full-time but I would appreciate a review once in a while one of the people doesn't review because we see each other every day so I don't see how asking for one review is too much. Sorry bout the little rant just had a bad day but back to the story….

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha ,but I do own our dear guardian Ai.

Ai: Awwwww

_____________________________________________________________

Kagome looked at the scenery around her they were ahead of schedule it wasn't noon yet and they were close enough to be there in two minutes running (Ya ok so I like skipped half a day but the real action doesn't start until they reach the destination.). In fact she felt that they were on such god time that they could walk. She held a hand out in front of the group. "We'll walk from here," she stated simply.

The feeling inside her was growing so the reason behind her actions were double sided. She did of coarse think they were on a good enough time to walk. She also wanted to delay getting to the village. Kagome was unsure whether or not this feeling would lead to good or bad and was scared to find out.

"Sister?" Ayame asked interrupting Kagomes thoughts about her felling.

"Yes, Dear Ayame?"

"Are we near the village?"

"Yes we will be there shortly, which is why we now walk."

Behind them Ai and Ginta chatted the two being of the same age and both who once and are guarding Kagome had found that they had more on common then they had thought. The rest of the way Ai and Ginta chatted and laughed. While Ayame and Kagome talked about flowers (which reminds me Kagomes flower is no longer a rose it is now a purple lily).

_____________________________________________________________

Inuyasha had been up all night he trying not to think of her with not much success. He had been thinking of her all day. He looked around the village from his spot. Sango was laughing with her family and holding Kohaku close to her. Miroku was standing and flirting with some women. Shippo was visiting with a small girl about his age (human years people human years). Then his eyes drifted to the gate and a man was running, "Demons! They are headed in this direction!"

Sango looked at her parents and said, "I will go check it out, don't worry probably nothing." She called Kirara (who I've forgotten to mention this whole story… oops) and ran off.

_____________________________________________________________

Kagome felt someone coming. She held up a hand, "Stop, do you sense it." She saw everyone nod. Suddenly a female demon slayer jumped from the trees beside them. "What business do you have here?" She questioned.

"I am Kagome of the Northern wolves, this is my sister and our guardians, I am here on a journey South and decided to visit one of my favorite villages. If you are from the slayers village then this should sound familiar to you." Kagome spoke calmly. The slayer looked as if she was thinking, "We just wish to go to the village we are only four demons. If we meant harm surly we wouldn't walk into a village of demon slayers with such small numbers."

The slayer nodded, "I will take you to the village, my name is Sango."

"This is Ayame my sister, Ginta her guardian and Ai my guardian." She said pointing to each as she said their names.

_____________________________________________________________

Inuyasha could see Sango approaching with four others he waited at the gate until they reached the village. He looked briefly at the four strangers all demon briefly but his eyes stopped on the one who was leading them. Her … eyes … her violet eyes … there was something about them … they took him back to the time of his release…

____Flashback____

_He was waiting. For the little girls return, she of coarse promised to return. It wasn't like he had anything else to look forward to. One day many years after she visited _(that would be nine years) _there was a stir in his forest. Had the girl returned. Had she finally come back to help him. Inuyasha felt a strong power and it seemed to flow into him he had strength boiling up inside him enough strength to move slightly ,but instinct told him to stay still. _

_The sound of footsteps came near. They continued until they reached him. "Hello, Great Half-Demon," the voice sounded like the girls yet, different, older, yes ,but there was something else. Was it - sadness. "I have returned." _

_He felt her hand reach to him like it had so many years ago only he knew there would be no interruption. Inuyasha felt her touch and it sent a warmth through him. It made him happy, it made him feel as if everything in the world was right. He had not been touched by a living being in so very long…_

_She removed her hand and just stood there for the longest time just standing until he heard the words, "Awaken Great Half-Demon." And she pulled the arrow from his chest._

_He used all the strength he had saved to open his eyes to get a glimpse of the one who saved him. Alls he saw were two deep violet orbs… Then he was tired and collapsed thinking of those eyes…_

____End Flashback____

… Just like the ones he looked into now…

_____________________________________________________________

A/N- Yay they meet again… Great job guessing _Kikiome_ ,but I bet you didn't see the flashback coming. I've been planning this flashback since I first thought of this story. I wonder who Inuyasha's violet eyed savior is? Well I bet we all now who it is. WOW I am in a much better mood after writing this (I wrote this all at once.).

Okay next Chapter coming soon Don't forget my poll cause I LOVE other opinions. That goes for reviews too! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6 Violet and Gold

**A/N okay still about my poll but When my poll says longer or shorter by shorter I mean the length they are now and a bit longer. ****Oh AND to see what Kagomes hair looks like it's like Chikane (I might have spelt it wrong) off of Kannazuki no Miko only a no head band and Kagome has black hair and a purple lily as an accessorie**

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha I only own Ai.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6 Violet and Gold**

**Kagome saw the half-demon as he looked at her and she looked straight back at him. **_**Golden eyes he has gold eyes, **_**Kagome thought, **_**they are just like I always dreamed them to be. **_**He looked as if he were thinking something ,but what could it be. It was not like he would remember from a year ago. She used a spell to make him sleep after his release there is no way he could recognize her. Thinking of that made her think even more of that day.**

_**___Flashback___**_

_**Kagome walked to the village using a human appearance**_**(she looks like she does in the show in her human form only she has violet eyes still). **_**She had once discovered she had human blood in her very spiritual human blood and that allowed her to take on the appearance of any kind of blood she had in her body. **_

_**She walked into the village that lay beside his forest. When she entered it she stopped the nearest person, "I seek Kaede, do you know where she is." The women nodded and pointe3d her in the right direction. "Thank you." Kagome said and walked to the hut.**_

"_**Who goes there?" The voice of an old woman echoed from the hut. **_

"_**Kagome of the Northern Wolves." She answered.**_

"_**Ah, come in," Kaede said and when Kagome entered she saw that Kaede had aged slightly over the years. "Young Kagome, how nice to see ye. Of what assistance can I be?"**_

"_**I ask to go into the forest." Kagome said confidently.**_

"_**Ye mean Inuyasha's Forest? Why does ye wish to do such a thing?"**_

"_**Kaede this is important to me alls I ask is you permission to enter the forest. Whether it belong to a man named Inuyasha or not."**_

"_**Ye don't understand Inuyasha is the half-demon placed under seal there. I shall grant ye permission anyways though I shall tell no villagers to enter the forest while ye there." Kaede said.**_

_**Kagome nodded but as she left what was on her mind was The Great Half-Demon. 'So his name is Inuyasha, it suits him well.' **_

_**Kagome walked into Inuyasha's Forest she had only been there once before but she knew the way. She pulled up the hood on her cloak and returned to her usual form. She took long, light strides and quickly made it to the clearing. She smiled as she looked upon his glorious face, he was even more beautiful than she remembered.**_

_**She walked right up to him she was taller now so she didn't have to reach up to him. "Hello Great Half-Demon," She spoke softly. "I have returned." **_

_**Her hand was trembling as she reached to him. This was it she would finally do it. As her hand touched him she felt an unexplainable sensation go through her, it felt so right. Then she quickly removed her hand. Kagome squeezed her eyes tight. It was time.**_

_**Ashe clutched the arrow and as she pulled she spoke, "Awaken Great Half-Demon. Before he could see her she summoned some of her spiritual power and made him sleep. But before he fell his eyes fluttered open and she saw a glimpse of his golden eyes. She couldn't believe she did it she ran quickly away into the forest. She didn't stop until she found her guardian **_**(this is the one who quit)**_**. They moved on that day ,but for a year she couldn't stop thinking about those eyes and when she'd see them next. **_**(Yes she finds him again 1 year later.)**

_**___End Flashback___**_

"**Who are you?" , a man spoke. A crowd gathered and started asking questions.**

"**Where is the head demon slayer surly he would remember me." Kagome spoke in a louder tone than usual. The crowd parted to reveal a very familiar face. "Ah there you are, surly you remember me, I am Kagome of the Northern wolves." (wow I would get annoyed having to sat this over and over.) **

"**Of course I remember you, how could I ever forget you?" He looked around to see some faces suddenly remember Kagome. "This is the young women who saved Kohaku's life a year ago." **

**Sango looked surprised, "You mean Kohaku was saved by her?" **

**Sango's mother looked at her, "You've been away a lot in the past while, it was just a little over a year ago. I'm surprised you haven't heard any children talking about it."**

**Kagome walked over to Kohaku and looked down to him, "You and I have both grown over the year. If you keep this up you will be so much bigger than me," She said kindly.**

"**Yup," Kohaku said proudly then hugged Kagome, "Welcome back."**

**Kagome smiled at the little boy. She had once saved him from a few demons attacking him when he was alone to her it was nothing, but to the village it was everything. "Oh yes I believe I have yet to meet some of you." She said looking at the Inu-gang. **

"**I am Shippo, the brave," a small fox demon said. Kagome smiled at him she always had a soft spot for children. **

"**Miroku, it is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young women."**

"**Well you already know I am Sango and this is my two-tail Kirara." (to me it always sounded like Kilala)**

**Kagome looked at Inuyasha even though she already knew his name she didn't want to let on that she knew him, "Inuyasha," He said then looked away. He didn't want to face her and have to look into those eyes.**

"**Very nice to meet you all," Kagome said, "I think in turn it is only fair you all meet my traveling companions."**

"**Hi, I'm Kagomes sister, Ayame."**

"**I am Ayame's proud guardian Ginta."**

"**Kagomes guardian, Ai." She said simply. Ayame wanted to remain formal around them until she knew them better.**

**After a short silence Ayame asked, "Sister, how long are we staying in the village?"**

"**Not long, Dear Ayame just the night. If it's alright with you." Kagome turned to Sango's father.**

"**We would be honored if you stayed the night." He replied.**

"**Then it's settled we will stay the night and continue on tomorrow. Dear Ayame, Ginta and Ai go and explore the village and talk to some people have fun." (oh I also forgot to mention the crowd wasn't there anymore. Oh well.) The three then wandered off.**

"**Excuse me Lady Kagome ,but may I ask where you are headed?" Miroku questioned.**

"**We are on a journey South and please all of you just call me Kagome." **

"**On a journey what for?" Asked a curious Shippo. **

"**Well Shippo the Brave, I really don't know. Though I will know when I find it."**

"**We are on a journey for the Shikon Jewel."**

"**Well I see so we both don't know where we are headed. In that case maybe we should join groups with a larger number we should have a easier time finding what we searching for?"**

**Everyone agreed it was a great Idea, well Inuyasha said whatever ,but it works. "What will your group think of it Kagome?"**

**Kagome just smiled, "This my journey they are just along for the ride." Then she turned and walked away.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N okay that wasn't exactly how I wanted to end it but I wanted this up ASAP so I had to wrap it up somehow. Hope you liked it. And hey I'll just waste some typing time and ask for you to vote on my poll and review.**


	7. Chapter 7 A Little Sparrow

**Important A/N Okay sadly I was not able to update, but don't worry I am not on a review strike (though I might be considering). I was at my moms this weekend (yes I have divorced parents and yes I am still of age that I must do as they tell me…T.T. I think I just lost some respect there -.-) so I had no computer access and couldn't write all weekend!!! It makes me sad cause I like to write and so I was sad and bored all weekend. Oh and about the review thing I just got an Idea because I only know there are 2 people dedicated to reading this (kikiome and my close friend -who I won't name-) I came up with an Idea. **_**If you review and there is a story of yours you want me to leave just leave the title and your username and I will read your story and LEAVE YOU A REVIEW!! How cool is that. **_**Oh yeah and my last chapter was the longest yet so Yay ^.^ **

Disclaimer: You may not realize it but I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter Seven A Little Sparrow

Kagome stretched in they morning sun it was early but she had promised to visit the village children before they left. She walked carefully so not to wake anyone and went to place they agreed on, a small clearing were they children play often. There was tall grass and many flowers grew. She smiled when she saw the children waiting for her patiently Kohaku in the front. "Well what do we have here a bunch of children out of bed early." She said in a jokingly voice, "What a rare sight."

All the children jumped up at her voice and rushed to give Kagome a group hug. A small child still sat just looking. The child didn't know who the lady was or why the others were hugging her. She didn't even know why the others dragged her out of bed early.

"Hello I don't believe we've met." Kagome said softly to the child. "My name is Kagome."

"I-I… I don't have a name." the girl said. She went on to continue that she had no name because she was found outside the village with no memory of her past.

"Don't worry little sparrow. I will find you a name."

The girl looked at her, "Why did you call me sparrow?"

"I don't know…" She looked at the must have been her sparrow brown hair or matching eyes flecked with violet, but there was just something about her… "It was just you look like a beautiful and graceful sparrow in fact I will name you Suzume."

Suzume smiled widely, "Thank you Kagome, thank you for naming me." Suzume now felt free she had an identity.

Kagome smiled brightly at the girl "Now Suzume lets, go play with the others ,but there is something I want to ask you first."

"Yes?" The bright orbs shone at Kagome.

"May I still call you Little Sparrow?"

"Of course Kagome you may call me anything!" Suzume got up and gave Kagome a great hug. "Now lets go play" She tugged lightly on Kagomes Hand and let her to the others who were already playing (I'm not sure what they would be playing so please forgive me for not much detail but I don't know much about what kids would be playing then.) They had Sat down and Kagome Wove each of the children a necklace of circlet of flowers while they all sang songs and them they played all sort of games.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up early he couldn't sleep so he went outside. His ears picked up the sound of laughing. Out of curiosity he got up and wandered to a small clearing and took protection in the grass so nobody would see him. But when he looked over the grass he saw Kagome and the children of the village running and laughing.

She looked happy and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Then he concentrated on her he smelt her scent of many flowers flowed around her but lilies were the strongest scent. Though he had troubles smelling her scent from the others especially since they _were_ in a field of flowers.

Kagome was busy running around with the children to notice that she was being watched ,but when she stopped to watch Suzume, her senses picked up on Inuyasha immediately. "Little ones it seems we have a visitor," She smiled, "Inuyasha you don't have to hide come join us."

Inuyasha came out of the grass. 'How'd she know I was there? Wait of course she knew she was a demon.' He came out and the children told him what they were playing and they were all happy and having fun. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome who was spending a lot of time with. He wondered what was so special to Kagome about the one girl… then again he knew nothing about her so who was he to judge.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and let Suzume over to him, "Little Sparrow this is Inuyasha he is a half-demon and a new traveling companion of mine. Inuyasha this is Suzume a new and dear friend of mine." Kagome Introduced.

They all sat down and talked and always got up to play for a bit when invited. Kagome was always near Suzume she felt a strong connection like she had with Inuyasha only it was different somehow. She also wanted to protect this little girl.

Later they went back to the village to see the others up and waiting. The children gave both Kagome and Inuyasha great hugs. Everyone said their good-byes and Sango's father presented them with supplies for their journey and wished them luck.

Then the children all come back and Presented Kagome with A grand Silver circlet with flowers woven on it. She said a very kind thank you and hugged them each individually and then gave Suzume a kiss on the forehead. They children then presented all the rest of the girls in the group woven flower circlets and the boys with necklaces. They just said thank you.

Just before the were about to leave Kagome held Suzume's hand and Asked "Little Sparrow before I leave I must ask you a question." Suzume nodded. "Little Sparrow will you join me as part of my family."

* * *

A/N Yup Well I had to hurry and finish and you know what is Kind of funny I never even planed on making Suzume let alone Kagome basically adopting her wow…. Anyways please vote on my poll and review..(See very first A/N if you didn't read.)


	8. Chapter 8 Silver Tears Shed

A/N I Am sorry about my last a/n being kind of rude at the beginning I was just in a VERY bad mood. I hope you've enjoyed my story so far and I can almost guarantee things will get more exciting *crosses fingers*. And I added to my review deal best story author (in only my opinion) will get a character named after them. So go ahead review.

Disclaimer: I really don't want to say it but I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 8 Silver Tears Shed

"What?" Said all the members of the group ,but Ayame said it the loudest.

"I guess it is not alright with you all?" Kagome asked

"Sister you want to adopt her into our family without consulting me?" Ayame sounded hurt.

"Ayame…. I'm sorry it just came to me. She is young with no memory or family." Kagome felt a wave of remorse go over her. "I should have thought about what I said. But she deserves a family in this difficult time for her."

"Kagome… I have only known you for a short time ,but I understand you are a kind person who wishes to give. I know you want her to come with you as family but think about how dangerous it would be traveling with a small child."

"I know and I am sorry." Kagome said then turned to Suzume, "I am sorry for such an outburst and for asking the impossible. Please forgive me and I wish you the best please know that I will return to you and help you find your family or regain memories. I just can't help you now." She picked a nearby blue tulip (a/n it seemed fitting) and placed it in Suzume's hair.

Kagome turned around with another word and started walking away. The group followed and the silence continued as they walked Kagome always slightly ahead.

During that silence was when Inuyasha found time to think. He thought about the girl, Kagome. The first thing that came to mind was Kagome and Suzume. 'She has a kind soul ,' He thought. Then those words those last words Kagome spoke to her were so similar. To the ones that were spoken to him that day and those eyes the deep emotionlessness he saw in them, her strange aura, the name he heard that day. They all matched up with her the young girl…. He knew he could no longer avoid the question.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly in, "Kagome," he said suddenly, "Were you the one from that day?…"

Kagome stopped in midst ride, 'He saw me that day." She calmly turned around and said simply, "I don't know what you mean." Then continued on her way. 'I guess I should tell him ,but I don't think I can face it..….'

Inuyasha glared he could tell she was lying. He knew it, not from her eyes but her voice it was different than normal.

___Much Later___

They had set up camp for the night and Inuyasha saw Kagome slip away into the night. He didn't know what she was up to so he was going to find out.

Kagome had waited all night to sneak away but she was trying to be cautious. 'I am weak I can't handle this, I need my mother and need more than ever.' She pulled the hood up on her cloak and ran until she couldn't run anymore.

She found her self at the edge of a forest then she collapsed to her knees. And started crying her tears glowed silver in the moonlight. She hated crying for this reason that and it showed weakness she only cried one other time and that was when her mother died. She then laid down on the ground and cried herself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha had tried to follow Kagome but she started running and her cloak made her blend. He tried to follow her scent but her flowery scent quickly disappeared. Inuyasha had no idea where Kagome went so he had no choice ,but to give up and return to camp.

___Next Day___

Kagome woke on the forest floor. She was confused for a minute…. Where was she? Then she remembered the sneaking away from camp, running and the tears. 'How far did I run anyways?' Kagome thought looking around her surroundings. Then she heard voices meaning she was fairly close to people. Or demons.

She laid still listening. Until she decided to get up and use her other senses (a/n Kagome has some control over using her senses unless when they overwhelm her). She tried to smell out what were making the voices human or demon. She sniffed she could smell many humans and some demons.

Kagome knew something was going on so she pulled the hood up on her cloak and walked until she found the village. "Who goes there?!" a human man shouted at her as she reached the village gate.

"Is it a demon?" Asked another man.

Kagome sighed this always happened she always had to earn trust, especially in these times of war. She stepped out of the shadows and pulled down her hood, "Please don't worry, I may be demon ,but I don't hurt innocent people."

"Hmmm, How do we know you speak the truth?" Spoke one of the men.

"I can guarantee I have never harmed an innocent person and I have Been accepted by both the great Kaede and the demon slayer village." Kagome said confidently.

"Do you mean _the _Lady Kaede?"

"The one and only. In fact she gave me a gift that proves she trusts me."

"Oh really lets see it."

"Okay." Kagome reached to her neck (a/n which has some other chains and necklaces that I won't mention until they are important) and pulled you a leather pouch on a leather string. She took it off her neck and held it out. It contained a special powder that only Kaede and her dead sister Kikyo knew how to make. It had many uses and all were enhanced by her own spiritual powers. "This is her sacred powder, it was given to me as a way of thanks."

"Show us." said the man.

Kagome was growing tired of this she spotted some dead flowers, "Look at those flowers," Kagome said looking down slightly. Then she took a small amount of powder and lightly threw it onto the flowers. They instantly brightened and stood once more.

"O-O-Oh uh please we'd be honored if you entered our village."

Kagome entered the village. She knew it was somewhere sort of around to Kaede's village because these people knew of her (Kaede). Kagome knew she would have to wait here for the others. 'They will probably pass through here eventually.' Kagome thought.

* * *

"WHAT!!!!!" Ai yelled, "You mean to tell me Kagome is missing!"

"Well ya that is what I'm saying." Inuyasha said back, though he purposely left out the fact that he knew that since last night when he was following her.

"Well great I am her guardian and how am I suppose to guard her when SHE IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN!" Ai was now in total freak mode.

Ayame just looked bored and tired, "Ai, calm down we both know she can very-well take care of herself."

"Maybe if we keep going we will find her." Miroku Suggested.

There is a village nearby," Sango added. "She could have easily ended up there.

"Okay then I think it's is clear that we pass through that village." Ai said taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

They packed up camp and continued on their way.

* * *

Kagome stood patiently as the village elder came to greet/interrogate her. "Welcome to our village," The old man said.

"I am very honored to be here in this village." Kagome said bowing respectfully.

"I am Akihiko, the village elder. You do have name do you not?" The old man spoke.

"I am Kagome, of the Northern Wolves." She spoke.

"Hmm and do you have anything to do with the Southern Wolf Demons who have been terrorizing these parts?" He asked.

"No in fact we in the North don't really support that sort of thing." She replied.

"I see then all is well."

"I will talk to these demons, in return all I ask is to be able to stay in the village until my traveling party catches up with me." Kagome said in a tone of deep respect.

"I would appreciate it deeply."

Suddenly one of the gate guards came running, "Master Akihiko, Master Akihiko the wolf demons are back!"

Kagome turned to the gate and started walking, "Show time."

* * *

A/N Okay ya I kinda put Suzume aside but hey she could be making reappearance along the line. So I hope you enjoyed. And don't forget the poll on my profile. Or my review/story contest. Alls you have to do is review leave the name of your story you want me to read Then I will review and then after a while (the time period depends on how many people enter) I will pick a best story (which could be hard) And the winner gets a character named after then (and one with many appearances.)


	9. Chapter 9 Enter Southern Wolves

A/N Well I haven't gotten any contest entries yet the details were in the last chapter in the ending A/N, all people are welcome to enter. I would also like to thank XxEmo BitchXx and Littlebug21for the great reviews. ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ,but sometime I wish I owned some reviews.

* * *

Chapter 9 Enter Southern Wolf Demons

Kagome stood in the shadows near the wolf demons. There were two in front One who stood tall and proud ha had his dark hair in a high ponytail and icy blue eyes. The other had a white mohawk and didn't seem as confident as the apparent leader.

"Who are you?" The leader said trying to see her clearly in the shadows she stood in.

'This is the fun part.' Kagome thought, She took off her cloak altogether (a/n so now she is just wearing her wolf demon outfit) and stepped out off the shadows. She heard a few whispers and gasps. Kagome knew she looked different than most wolf demons ,but she was different.

"Koga it's a female demon." The one with the mohawk spoke.

"No duh, Idiot… so who are you?" He looked at Kagome.

"I am Kagome, Wolf of the North." Kagome felt like using her full intro. "Half-Sister of Ayame Princess of the Northern Wolves." She smirked at the shocked expressions on everyone's face. " And you are?"

"I am Koga leader of the Southern Wolves." He looked proud and he pointed to the one with the mohawk, "He is Hakkaku."

She took a few steps closer and asked sweetly, "Koga, has your tribe been causing trouble in this area.?"

"Yes, of coarse."

""Really?" Kagome closed her eyes for a moment. "Koga, why do you do it?"

"We are demons we can take what we want from who we want and when we want it."

Hearing that Kagome snapped, "Koga that is horrible do you realize that gets you the respect of nobody! You can't take advantage of innocent people! Representing the Wolves of the North I frown Upon that!"

"Really what is so bad about it?" Koga was amused at this girl. She was also a rare kind of beauty. She looked strong and powerful but innocent and kind. She would be the perfect mate.

"It is wrong the life style you lead and if you don't change it I will do something about it."

Hakkaku laughed at this "What could you do? Koga is the greatest and most powerful fighter there is."

"You be surprised." Kagome said. Then she whipped out a pair of twin sai (if you don't know what sai are think ninja daggers or ninja turtles) and said, " I am skilled in using these and I am a great shot when it comes to archery. I told the innocent people of this village I would stop you and I will." She smirked again, "So you should have reason to be afraid."

"And if we do as you ask what then?" Koga liked this girl and her being a Northern wolf made it even a better reason for him to want to make her his mate.

"Then I don't hurt you and you all get to see my kinder side." Kagome was actually hoping she wouldn't have to fight them because she didn't want to hurt fellow wolf demons and she was outnumbered. "So is it a deal?"

Koga considered for a moment then finally answered, "Okay it's a deal." They shook hands ,but Koga didn't want to let go.

Kagome pulled her hand away. She thought Koga was a good person so far just a little to proud.

"So Kagome what brings you south?" Hakkaku asked.

"Well I have been traveling across the country for about… ten years now I felt it was time to return down south." Kagome answered, "I think down South is one of the best parts of the country."

"Are you traveling alone? Shouldn't you have a traveling party or at least a guardian with you? You are an important demon." Koga didn't like the idea of her traveling alone.

"I was with a guardian and a traveling party but we accidentally got separated. I am waiting for them here." Kagome was flattered that we was so worried.

"Well then me and Hakkaku will stay here until your group meets you here." Koga offered.

"I am really fine on my own I do-"

"No, Kagome I insist." Koga interrupted. He turned to the rest of his men. "return to the camp (I am sorry I just don't know what you'd call what Koga lives at)." The men knew better than to disobey or ask questions so they left on their way home.

"Koga I should probably tell the villagers that you and your men have agreed to the lifestyle change, so they allow you and Hakkaku can enter the village with me." Kagome went into the shadows to get her cloak and continued to the village to tell Akihiko that she had made the deal with the wolf demons and they would be staying with her during her stay.

* * *

Ai was basically rampaging. If she was going to be a good guardian she loses her guardee. Ayame and Ginta were trying to calm her down and reassure her that ALL Kagome's guardians at one point or another.

Sango then felt a hand brush along her butt. She turned to Miroku

Her face burning with anger, "MIROKU YOU DAMN LETCHER!" she slapped him across the face and walked way in front beside the also steaming angry Ai.

Miroku rubbed his renewed red cheek. It had just turned back to it's actual coloring. (POOR BABY L Ha ) Earlier he had asked the beautiful Ai to bare his children ,but it angered her even more than she already was so she slapped him so much harder than Sango ever had. It had left his cheek red for hours.

Inuyasha was as much in hurry as Ai. He wanted to find her now. If she ran the way she was running all night than she could be pretty far by now. Right then Inuyasha decided to start running even if the others wouldn't follow.

When the others saw Inuyasha running they started running too or in Miroku, Sango and Shippo's case jump on Kirara's back (doesn't it bother you how Kirara sounds like it should be Kilala).

* * *

Kagome had to spend all day with Koga and Hakkaku. They wouldn't leave her alone so they talked. Then at one point Kagome started looking at Koga and she noticed a shine in his legs and arms, "Strange……." Kagome thought aloud.

"What is strange?" Asked Koga.

"What are those things in you arms and legs?" Kagome asked.

"You can see them? They are jewel shards of coarse." Koga bragged. Kagome shot him a confused look. "As in Shikon Jewel Shards."

"I have heard the legend of a jewel but no shards," Kagome said.

"The Shikon jewel shard has recently broken. There is confusion on why or how it broke, but I have recently come across four of them and using them I will defeat the birds of paradise." He paused for a moment and said, "Kagome, you must be pretty powerful to see the jewel shards."

"I guess I am."

"Kagome you are so beautiful and smart and kind. I was wonder if you would consider being my mate."

"Well that is very kind of you but-"

"YOU!"

* * *

A/n I know it really sucks but I have really bad writers block and have had trouble writing this story. Maybe I should start posting another story. I have a bunch of ideas on my profile so let me know what you think I should do in this time of difficulty. Don't forget to review, vote on my poll and enter my contest, ^.^


	10. Chapter 10 PLEASE READ AN

(READ THIS) **A/N Hey it's me. I still have writers block and am considering starting another story. I would appreciate some feedback on what you think about that. I even have some story ideas posted on my profile. I am also still accepting contest entries If you are unsure what the contest is you can message me or review or whatever and I will gladly explain. So please consider the said things and some reviews or entries might help give me the support I need to continue. **

**Disclaimer- No I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Please Read A/N **

**Kagome looked to see who Koga had yelled at only to see Inuyasha standing there. "Inuyasha what a surprise." Kagome said.**

"**You know this dog?!" Koga asked.**

"**Of coarse I travel with him. Well only recently ,but I know him." Kagome responded. And went over to greet him. **

"**Kagome, what are you doing near this mangy wolf." Inuyasha asked.**

"**I was staying here when he and his pack came around. Koga had stayed with me until you and the others arrived."**

"**Wait you are traveling with him! That is impossible." Koga said.**

**Suddenly the others appeared. "Sister, I missed you so much." Ayame came running to give her sister a hug.**

"**Well as you can see I am fine." Kagome said shrugging out of Ayame's embrace. She turned to see Koga and Inuyasha Glaring at each other. Alls Kagome did was sigh at them. "Ayame this is Koga leader of the Southern Wolf Demons. And this is -"**

"**HAKKAKU!" Ginta suddenly shouted. **

"**Ginta? Is that really you?" They hugged each other. "It's been a long time." **

**Ayame who spoke for the whole group asked, "Uh is there something we are missing here?"**

"**Me and Hakkaku have been friends forever ,but I ended up with the Northern Wolves. We were visiting for a few years." Kagome looked at the old friends she needed a new guardian and the opportunity was too great for Ginta too pass up.**

"**Anyways it was nice meeting you, we should be on our way." She started walking away then turned, "Ginta stay here with the people you love." **

**She wanted to give him the opportunity she never had. **

* * *

**A/N Okay very short I know but seriously I have bad writers block. SO like I said Please read my beginning A/N don't forget reviews, they power my will to continue.**


	11. ItHad To Happen Sometime

A/N YAY! Kikiome has returned! Ok anyways if you had any confusion on the last chapter of entering/wanting to enter my contest just review or message me. Or review cause you like my story. Which reminds me…… prettymoonprincess and Littlebug21 are you still there it's been a while since I heard from you especially prettymoonprincess.

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha but I am the not-so-proud owner of a case of writers block.

* * *

Chapter 2 It Had to Happen Sometime

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. It had been a two days since they left Ginta with Koga and Hakkaku. It was striking Inuyasha as odd that Kagome was so intent on heading to Kaede's Village even before anyone mentioned it.

"Inuyasha I can feel you eyes burning trough my skull." Kagome said. "Well we are close to the village ,but let's rest." They all walked to the side of the road and stopped.

Kagome looked at Miroku's right hand noticing it was for the first time it was covered up(I'm pretty sure it's his wind tunnel hand but if not please tell me). "Hey Miroku why is you hand covered up like that?"

"Well you see fair Kagome this hand is cursed, so has the hands of my father and my grandfather. On my hand is a wind tunnel that sucks up everything in it's way including me someday. Unless someday the one who placed the curse is killed." Miroku said looking very deep and emotional.

Kagome gasped slightly, "That is terrible." she paused for a moment, "In a away I have a family curse too."

"I am so glad you understand, there is just one thing I wish to ask you."

"Yes what is it?"

Miroku took hold of her hands and asked, "In case I am unable to break my curse I would at least like a son to also try and break the curse. Kagome would you consider bearing my children?"

Kagome stood wide-eyed for a moment….. Until she felt a hand on her butt. Suddenly Kagome felt burring anger within her, "YOU DAMNED PERVERTED LETCHEROUS MONK!!!!!!!!" She yelled and slapped him harder than anyone ever had or ever would. Then She kicked him where it hurts.

'How dare him do that!' She thought, then stomped off fuming.

Shippo looked at Sango, "We all knew it was going to happen sometime." Sango simply nodded,.

A few minutes later Kagome walked back wearing her cloak and carrying her small bag, a bow and quiver (the thing arrows are put in). She sighed "Come on we only have a little ways left to go." And the (as always) she starts walking before everyone else.

___About Two Hours Later___

They had finally arrived at the village and everyone was a buzz. They all stood around hearing whispers about the strange people with the Inu-gang (yes that is what I am going to call them). A few people recognized Kagome who's last visit was a year ago.

"Inuyasha ye have returned," Kaede said walking through the crowd, "And Kagome what are ye doing here especially with Inuyasha?"

"Oh Inuyasha? We just ran into him on the way down. As for what I'm doing here you could just say there is something I have to do and besides you know how much I love it down south."

"Ah I see and who might the others be?" Kaede meant The other wolf demons.

"Oh I totally forgot, This is Ayame my half-sister and Ai her guardian."

"Ah so this is Ayame. Kagome why do ye not have a guardian?"

"Come on Kaede you know I don't need a guardian I am very capable a taking care of my self" Kagome said proudly.

Miroku rubbed his still bright red cheek as she said the words.

"Ah well ye are all welcome here any time."

____That Night___ ( or well just before the moon comes up)

Kagome got up and started walking carefully. it was that night how could she forget it was that night. She had let her instincts free and was following them to where ever she might be safe for the night. In her rush to reach her destination, she forgot to cover her tracks.

* * *

Inuyasha had seen Kagome leave and was closely following her. 'She is making a habit of disappearing' Inuyasha thought.

Suddenly she started running even faster so Inuyasha was running even faster. He continued noticing it they were heading North, where they had just come from. Was she really fleeing or was there something else? That question was fueling Inuyasha's will to go on.

He soon noticed they were near the Demon Slayers Village and they quickly arrived there.

**(I am soooo sorry I hade to put and A/N in the middle of my chapter but I just realized a HUGE mistake I had made in earlier chapters. Okay what I did was make it seem like Kagome's trip to the slayers village was not all that long but it took many days longer then Inuyasha trip to slayers village. Which was only two days by walking and Kagome was running which shortened her trip a lot. )**

* * *

Kagome stopped running and was walking very carefully after reaching the village. Why was she brought here? But her feelings told her it wasn't the village it's self but something in the village that remained undetected to her while she blocked most of her power.

She went around the village to the back and climbed the fence, still totally unaware Inuyasha was following her. She wandered very cautiously not as not to wake the sleeping slayers. Though she was trying to hurry because the moon was going to rise any minute now. She wandered until she found what she was looking for. A cave. (OMG another mistake I made was I thought this cave was in Kaede's village until I realized it was Omigumo's cave in Kaede's village so I had them just pass through the slayers village oops…..)

This was no ordinary cave ,but Kagome didn't know that. Alls she knew was that she had to go in. And when she entered she gasped at the scene before her. The cluster of demon body's all fused together and in the middle of it all was a priestess. (I'm sure you know what I'm talking about if you don't you are not truly an Inuyasha fan). She immediately recognize the priestess.

Just then the moon was in the sky and it's light shone down the mouth of the cave. As it touched her A visible pink, violet, and black aura swirled around her. Her hair grew wavier and her bangs parted slightly to reveal the same symbol the priestess had on her forehead too (once again you should know what I'm talking about if you seriously don't image search Midoriko or watch episode 26), her fangs and claws dulled slightly. Her outfit morphed into a similar one as of the priestesses. Only all the yellow on the armor was black and the skirt was a very deep/dark violet.

She was scared here …… so close to her past so close to the secret she had yet to uncover……. Tears welled up in her eyes ,but she desperately blinked them back she couldn't dry here…

"Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha behind her and she turned. His eyes-widened at the sight of her, "What are you?"

* * *

A/N Omigawd LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!!!!!!! I am going crazy with happiness at how well I think the chapter went! And Inuyasha's choice of words not so wise.

Inuyasha: Hey you made me say them.

Me: Uh you didn't object.

Inuyasha: Yea well Damn……

Me: Well oh well! ^.^ Please review and I'm still accepting contest entries!

Inuyasha: Didn't you forget something?

Me: Oh Yea…. I still have writers block and I'm going to start writing another story while I'm writing this. I have ideas posted on my profile page so just tell me which one you like best!^.^ *looks at Inu* Did I get it all?

Inuyasha: Yup.


	12. Revealations

A/N I started writing this as soon as soon as I could (day after I posted the last chapter) and am hoping to get it done before tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I ain't gonna say it! *shakes head and crosses arms*

Inuyasha: Your gonna say or else. *holds Tetsusaiga dangerously close to writer*

Me: *smirks* You don't scare me.

Shippo: Do it or I'll tell everyone what happens next

Me: Okay, Okay, I don't own Inuyasha.

(Yea this is what happens when you write fanfics too much you go crazy O.o)

* * *

Chapter 12 Revelations

"Inuyasha," Kagome was absolutely shocked he followed her here, "what are you…. what are you doing here?"

"I followed you." Inuyasha replied, "Now what the hell is going on?"

"I guess you have the right to know…" Kagome sighed and looked off into space, "It's a very long story."

"I have time."

"Well where should I start maybe at the very reason why am here?" She thought out loud, "Well Inuyasha in a way I am a half-demon like you ,but I am not a half-demon at the same time. You see I am 100% demon and 100% human."

"But how ….. Why?" Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

Kagome smiled grimly "Nobody not even my mother or her mother know why, some think it is because of the power in my family mixed with the power of demons. The both so mighty they both exist fully in our, my body."

She paused "My mother was very very powerful, maybe even more powerful than her mother, my mother was the Demon Priestess."

"The who?" Inuyasha was interested, how was a girl like this possible? What human could be powerful enough to have such a thing happen?

"She was like me in terms of species, she trained to be a priestess all her life. Her she fought for peace between humans and demons and would help any demon or human that would help her on her mission."

"Who….who was her mother?"

Kagome looked at the scene before her "Little is known about Midoriko few knew who she was, not many people even knew she had a daughter with a demon not to long before her death."

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Realization hit Inuyasha "So that means you are Midoriko's granddaughter." This girl was the granddaughter of one of the most powerful people in the world.

"Yes Inuyasha, and very much like my mother, she died early in my life. I was at the age of three and I lived down South with my mother when she died. I still don't know what caused her death and I can't move on…." Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, "Then I had to move up north and live with my father who is also Ayame's father. You see this is my truest of true forms, my power allows me to take the from of any kind of blood in my body and since I live with wolf demons I take the form of one. Once every month I lose control of most my power and I turn into any form -like my form I'm in- and I can't control it" A silver tear slid down her cheek and she made no attempt to stop it.

"So that's what is happening tonight?" Inuyasha was completely and utterly surprised. Such a thing to happen such a mystery that is hidden from the world.

She gave him a sad smile "Yes tonight on the night of the crescent moon I lose most control. That is why I ran from camp although my senses were what told me to come here." She sighed, "If anyone found this out I could be in huge trouble and I can't let anyone find me yet. Nobody else but you know this and I would appreciate you keeping it that way."

"It's okay Kagome, I'll keep your secret" He whispered and held her in his arms.

Kagome just sobbed and cried, she had never been able to trust anyone enough to tell them this not even Ayame. She also knew it was time to tell him the truth. "Inuyasha there is something else I must tell you."

"You can tell me anything Kagome."

"Inuyasha I have re-visited these lands two times before once a year ago and another nine years before that. I was five my first visit and I had a guardian bring me to the lands I missed so much. There I found you seal to the tree I at one time called you a Great Half-Demon. My heart ached just thinking of your pain ,but I didn't want anyone to find that place so I left. Just a year ago I returned and I released you. And as much as I wanted to see you again to talk to you and you able to respond I use some of my power to make you sleep so I could run away."

"I remember that." Inuyasha said softly.

"You do?" Kagome was surprised how much did he remember?

"Your first visit I was slightly awake for the first time. I think it was your aura. It was so pure and demonic. I heard you speaking and after you left I was waiting for you to return. Just before your power took hold of me I saw your eyes you deep eyes and I remembered them the day we met for the first time."

"Oh Inuyasha you knew this whole time that I was the one who freed you?"

"Yes I recognized your eyes there was no way eyes like that could belong to anyone but you"

"Inuyasha….." Kagome wanted to desperately to tell him her feelings but she just couldn't not now….. "Inuyasha we'd better head back"

"What about your secret?"

"The moon will probably be down by the time we get back."

And with that they returned, even tough they both didn't want to.

* * *

A/N okay it was a bit of a rush job but there you go this is one of Kagomes secrets and the true beginning of the tale. So please review and I am still gladly accepting contest entries


	13. First Encounters

A/N Hello been awhile I know… Thank you for the great reviews 25 of them wow and I am hoping for more in the future *wink wink* *nudge nudge*. Please feel free to ask me any questions and I will respond as best I can. Enjoy. OH YEA LAST CHANCE TO SUBMIT CONTEST ENTRIES!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 13 First Encounters

They had arrived just in time, like Kagome had said. Inuyasha had noticed that she had seemed changed. true that she had changed back into her usual wolf demon form, but it was more than that.

They had slipped back into their rooms which was easier said then done for Kagome. Considering she was bunking with two wolf demons and a slayer with sharp senses. While Inuyasha had only a human and a young kitsune.

Kagome sighed when she returned to her room and pulled a chain from around her neck. There hanging from it were three pink glowing shards. It had not occurred to her until that night that these were the shards of legend. Should she tell Inuyasha and his friends? No she couldn't. Not yet. Not now.

She sat until morning, then she decided to take a walk. The fields were grassy and the breeze made the grass sway slightly. All seemed peaceful. why had she felt the need to bring her sai with her? Suddenly a swirl of darkness appeared. _oh yeah that's why, _she thought to herself.

Out of the darkness appeared a ….. demon wearing a white baboon cloak. She laughed freely. How intimidating.

"You find me funny." said the man beneath the cloak.

"What do you want demon." Kagome said she was irritated why is it now demons show up?

"Those shards that you hold around your neck."

She smirked, "Now why should I give them up to you, they are so very pretty." Kagome dangled them tauntingly in front of the stranger.

"I tried being reasonable," Tentacles shot out from under the demon.

Kagome immediately pulled out her sai and got ready to fight. A tentacle shot at her and she jumped to avoid it slashed at it with one of her sai. It made a clean cut but the tentacle simply grew back.

"what the hell….." They continued to battle. Somewhere along the line Kagome was hit by a tentacle, cutting her leg. Blood poured out.

"Kagome!" She heard Ayame shout at her. She turned to see All the others. Then a swinging tentacle hit her knocking her against a very large tree.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she threw her large bone boomerang, cutting off a lot of the baboon tentacles. Though they still grew back quickly. "It's another demon puppet!"

Kagome groaned "A demon puppet I should have known."

"Kagome are you ok?" Ayame rushed to Kagomes side.

"I am fine." She stood up. She was in pain ,but she wouldn't let Ayame see that. She looked around until she saw her bow and quiver. Clutching her sai tightly she ran across the field and in one swift movement she was holding a loaded bow pointed at the demon puppet. "You!" She shouted, "This is for ruining my day!" She shot an arrow swirling with a powerful violet aura.

It was that moment that Inuyasha first noticed she resembled Kikyo. He watched as her bright arrow hit the puppet and it disintegrated.

"Kagome that was amazing." Sango praised.

"I usually don't use that." Kagome muttered.

"Why not?" Shippo asked. "Does it hurt when you do?"

"No it doesn't hurt. I just prefer not using it." She turned away for a second. After a few moments of silence she turned back around. "Ayame, it's time for you to go home."

"WHAT! Kagome, no you cant do this to me."

"Yes I can. Ayame you saw that thing. I am not going to put you in that kind of danger."

"Me what about you? If I have to go you8 have to come home with me. Kagome come home." Ayame pleaded.

"I can handle it and besides there are things I still have to do." Kagome's eyes were flickering with sadness and pain. "Ayame don't make this any harder. Ai will take you back."

"Why?"

She looked away, "You are an important person Ayame and I care about you." She turned to Ai, "Take her back home if you must stay with the wolves of this land. For a little while. You are the only one I can trust with this, Ai."

"Good Luck and Good byte Kagome." Ai said, "I will not fail you."

"Good bye Kagome!" Ayame latched onto Kagome and squeezed her tightly. "Be careful."

Kagome watched as The two walked off, she watched until they could no longer be seen. She turned, "Who was that a puppet of?"

"Naraku he is a demon who is also collecting that shards." Sango answered, "And we all have a problem with him."

Naraku the name pierced her. That name, the name of the only person -if you could even use that word- that had her hate. She froze ,but kept her cool. "You are all going to stop him right?"

Inuyasha then spoke, "Yeah there is no way scum like him can be left living."

She looked down momentarily, "I am glad you all feel that way. There is something I must show you." She reached for the chain around her neck and pulled it out to show the people in front of her.

Sango gasped, "Jewel Shards."

"You mean you had them this whole time?" Asked a calm Miroku.

"You had them the whole time and you didn't tell us." Inuyasha snapped.

"I wasn't even sure if they were Jewel Shards it never occurred to me until last night. I didn't know the jewel was in shards until I met you all." She paused, "And even if I knew I couldn't give them to you."

"Why not?" Asked Sango.

"Because … because… I just can't say. And even when you know I have them I won't give them up."

Kirara sat by Kagome's feet and looked up at her dropping six Jewel Shards at her feet. "Hey those are our Jewel Shards! What are you doing Kirara?" Shippo asked the two-tail.

"Just let her have them." Said Inuyasha looking at Kagome. 'They are rightfully hers.' He thought. And nobody objected.

"I am still going to join you, if it's ok. I now have a purpose."

"What is you purpose?" Asked Miroku.

"To make the jewel whole." she looked at them with a burning determination, "And to kill this Naraku the man who killed my mother."

* * *

A/N OK Ok I was _going _to make this longer but I just didn't have the time. I was finally able to update though so YAY! And if you remember the last chapter Kagome said she didn't know what caused her Mothers death well……. She lied. Anyways I hope you liked it and PLEASE review AND don't forget about the contest.


	14. Ayame

A/N I am very, very, very sorry guys, but I am canceling my contest (do you guys remember it?). Sorry but there are some complications. Anyways YAY! I am finally updating this story! And wow I am so happy with all the reviews I've been getting. HAPPY VALINTINES DAY! 3 lol and Happy birthday to me and any other fellow valentine babies.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 14 Ayame

Ayame was still pouting. "Why did Kagome do that to me?! After all that hard work, one little bit of danger and I get sent away! That's what Kagome always does, sends people away. She is so… so … Heartless!"

Ai who had not said anything the whole time stopped walking and turned around to face her. "How dare you say that."

"But it's true!" Ayame defended herself.

Ai looked Ayame straight in the eyes, "It's true she sends people away, but it is not because she is heartless. She is the exact opposite of heartless. She does it for other people. She sent Ginta away so he could be with people he cared for. She sent you away because you are somebody she cares for. She did this so you would be safe." Ai turned around, "We should keep going." and started to walk, leaving Ayame to process what had just been said.

Ayame knew what Ai said was true so she didn't say anything, she just walked behind her. They walked on for hours silently until suddenly Ai struck out her arm. "What is it?" But then she smelled it too.

"Wolf demons." Ai couldn't help but be cautious. It was a scent that she didn't recognize very well. Only slightly from the journey down. "I don't know whether the will be hostile or not. They may be the ones Kagome spoke of."

Ayame was unsure of what to do. What could she do? Probably nothing but wait. Then they saw it in the not so far distance, a small tornado of wind. Next thing she knew standing in front of her was the most amazing, most beautiful man, well wolf demon, ever. Koga. (note that is Ayame's perspective not mine).

"Oh Ayame, Ai." Koga seemed very surprised to run into them.

"Koga." Ai said getting right to the point, "We are traveling back to the north and we seek shelter, will we be able to stay in your tribe for a while."

"Of coarse I would be honored to be help to friends of Kagome's"

___Later___

Ayame was marveling at Koga. He was so perfect, his looks his voice, his proudness and bravery…. just everything. She was so happy around him, but the way he spoke of Kagome. The way he said her name, it was so evident that she was competition for him. But she let that leave her mind for a moment. She just hugged his arm even tighter and leaned her head on his shoulder. Right now she would enjoy the lunar rainbow with the man she loved.

* * *

Okay guys I swear I planned on Making it longer but my party went on longer then I planned… but at least I got up a new chapter. Anyways review and this'll be the best birthday ever!

p.s I got a laptop ( I love my parents) and I will hopefully be able to get chapters up a lot faster.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Let me start this chapter on the right track (or maybe the left track which could be the right track tee-hee). Well first off it has been misinterpreted that I was quitting writing all together…. *sigh* …. I am not I have simply lost sight of my motivation for writing … I am still looking but because I love you all I will try and continue nonetheless ^.^

Special thanks to, **flowerblood26 **because of her great story I felt I should write another chapter.

Disclaimer: I am sure we are all aware I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 11 Months Later (yea it's a time skip)

It has been a few months since Kagome had joined Inuyasha's group. Things were different now. Even though Kagome had warmed up to the group more she still seemed distant and disappeared once every month.

Though she was definitely a help when it came to jewel shards, they had collected three more all very pure in her possession.

She also seemed to think things were going smoothly. But one day that was all about to change.

They were battling a demon puppet , which they were able to defeat, and gain a jewel shard, which Kagome purified in her possession.

"Ha! He was even weak _with _a jewel shard!" Inuyasha stated.

Shippo let jumped urgently, "Hey guy look a poison insect!" Inuyasha and Kagome were the first ones to start after it. They were fast and stealthy under Kagome's lead.

They were able to follow to an open field were sat a women, who was immediately recognized as Kagura. "Oh Inuyasha, I was wondering if you were going to follow."

Inuyasha drew his sword ready for a battle. Kagome started to move but she noticed something that stopped her dead in her tracks. The sun! The sun was setting on the night of the crescent moon! She panicked this battle would have to end soon or else…. She didn't even want to think about it. Then she snapped into reality and launched her self into the already started battle (we missed all the smack-talk *gasp*).

Kagura's attacks were easy enough to dodge, Kagome was growing used to the dodging part it was the actually landing a hit on her that was the problem. Kagome glanced over to the sun which was just barley showing above the horizon. Just then an attack from Kagura hit her putting a deep bloody gash on her left arm on sending her flying. She landed roughly onto the ground but immediately got up. The blood dripped down her arm but she had suffered worse before so there was no way she was going to go down easy. But she was running out of time! The sun was on its way down she had about a minute if anything,

Kagome's hands clutched her sai tightly and ran at Kagura who was busy attacking Inuyasha. Then she took a slash at her and succeeded making a large gash in her shoulder. Kagura turned around but Kagome jumped back anticipating an attack.

But it grew dark and before she knew it a familiar feeling envelope her. She felt her full power being released. Why did she have to be in her true form. Why couldn't she just be in the wolf demon form? Those were the nights where she didn't have to run because she looked the same. She saw everybody even Kagura starring at her.

No, god no why did this have to happen? She could feel her now full aura release and her features changing. Even her clothes were changing (as a strange effect). It was over extremely quickly.

Kagura moved back, "We'll finish this later." She threw her feather and flew away.

"Serves her right," Kagome mumbled. Suddenly pain greater than any pain she ever felt shot through her chest. She screamed out clutching herself, falling to the ground. She struggled trying to get up but everything faded away.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her side and took her in his arms. Everyone rushed to her side they tried waking her up but nothing worked.

* * *

It was dark everywhere she looked there was nothing, but darkness. She collapsed to the ground. "Where am I?" The pain came back and she found herself screaming out in agony. Memories of her past and pasts before hers flashed before her, most making tears well up in her eyes. (note not all her memories she saw will be shown here some other important memories she saw will be in the next chapter)

___Flashback___

_After Kagome had told them about Naraku killing her mother Inuyasha pulled her aside. "I thought you said that you didn't know what the cause of you mothers death was."_

_Kagome's face held no emotion, "I don't know how she was killed, but I was their I heard him brag his name, how he killed the great Demon Priestess, I heard my mothers last words and I was never able to help her." Then she walked away._

___End Flashback___

The scenes changed and she found one that belonged to her and her mother.

___Flashback___

_Kagome's mother held her close as they laughed together. It had been so long since her mother had been home, so just seeing her face made her feel happy. But all of a sudden her face grew dark and her mother pushed her away, "Kagome, listen to me hide and don't come out." so Kagome did what she was told and hid herself away and hid all traces of her powerful aura as her mother had taught her._

_Her mother stood tall and powerful, holding her sai at her side. Then a figure who hid in the shadows spoke. "Ah Manami, I see you are doing well, I didn't expect you to survive the demon army I sent after you."_

"_Your army. that's what you call those poor souls."_

"_Poor souls? Manami can you really say such a thing. Demons are forsaken creatures of this world born of hate. The most powerful creatures of this world their hatred and evil beautiful and under my control will take the world into its claws."_

"_Ha, times have changed. I have found the way to make peace between both worlds. I will perfect what my mother started. Our dreams will become reality."_

_She heard the fighting but never saw a thing except a bright light and laughing. "Manami, you may have forced me out of this body, but I am the winner of this battle, I Naraku killed the great Demon Priestess and killed your dream along with you."_

_He disappeared but her voice spoke out softly, "You fool, my dream will live on the dream was never mine alone and never mine to carry out." Kagome ran from her hiding spot and to her mother who was lying on the ground. "Kagome, I love you. Thank you."_

"_Mama, don't talk like your going to die. Don't say those things." She cried out. _

"_Darling girl, I have to go now. I am sorry."_

"_No Mama, I will save you if I run fast enough Ii can get help I'll help you." Tears ran down her cheeks. _

_Manami starred at the tears for a moment, "Kagome listen to me this one last time," Kagome nodded taking her mothers hand, "I want you to know something my mother was the great Midoriko, she was powerful enough to make a jewel the Shikon Jewel. I am sure you will hear that legend soon enough, but I want you to know something both hers and my power are in my body and when I die that power will seep into your body. You hold the key to changing these times. I want you to take my sai I want you to have something left of my during your lifetime." Tears (normal coloured) ran down Manami's cheeks. " I am sorry I couldn't be here with you longer. I love Kagome." She went quiet and closed her eyes._

"_M-mama? Wake up Mama. Don't die, please don't die. MAMA!" She threw herself over her mothers body and sobbed. _

___End Flashback___

The memory had Kagome shaking and holding back tears. The final memory she saw was the final scene of Midoriko. The battle against demons and the creation of the Shikon Jewel.

Then She heard two voices speaking together, "Kagome, no longer hide your true self the time is coming, the time you will need to be strong. You need to do something else before you seek out Naraku. There is a priestess who has come back from the dead. She has the rest of the jewel shards except the last one. Find her there is much that needs to be done before the dream comes true."

Kagome kneeled and bowed her head, "Yes of coarse."

"oh and one last thing a gift from the underworld and a gift from us. The final shard" A small pink shard appeared in Kagome's hand.

Suddenly the pain came back and she screamed out.

She woke up to see everyone sitting by her side. She sat up quickly and smiled. "I guess there are some things to be said.

* * *

A/N Yay! Ok forcing myself to write was the smartest idea I have had in a while. Now I can say that my writers block is gone and my motivation is back. And so many new Ideas I am writing the next chapter right away! Er… well … after I clean my room.

Don't forget to review. ^.^


	16. Flackbacks

_**A/N Okay so I am back and rearing to go. Only a few more chapters left and oh wow I am happy to be back on a roll. Oh and I would like to dedicate this chapter to the disappeared Kikiome **__where ever she may be._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. _

_Here's a thought: Do people who drive volts wagon bugs feel special cause when people see them driving they punch each other?_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 16 (oh p.s this chapter is written in first person)_

_I sighed it was very hard to believe that in the coarse of one day five more people had discovered my secret. Times were definitely changing. But I had still decided to only tell them what was necessary. It wasn't distrust, I think it was my own personal fear._

_But thoughts had been crossing my mind all day. Had Naraku planned to put me in such a position? It wouldn't have been hard for him or one of his followers to follower me one night… except my powers are so uncontrollable I would've sensed something. The I had to wonder did Naraku even know who I am. Well sure they had been battling but he didn't seem to let on he knew anything. Did he think her mother was the last of my family? Did he know she had a daughter?_

_And this resurrected priestess how and where was I going to find her? How do you find somebody by only knowing they were resurrected? Maybe Inuyasha knew. Who knows, but I will have to find a way to figure that out. There isn't time to aimlessly wander though, no by then it could be too late. The dream could die._

_that's what bothered her the dream. Not the one her mother spoke of… Those memories ….. Were mostly ones I wanted to forget whether they were happy or not, I didn't want to remember. I didn't want remember who I was or who I had to be._

____Flashback___ _

_The tears still were haunting my cheeks when I was taken to the north. I was depressed. I had practically lived for my mother and now she was gone. MY reason for living was gone. I had refused to eat and sleep no longer mattered._

_Everyone worried that I would kill herself the way things were going. So they introduced me to Ayame. _

_She would stand there in her oblivious and proud glory and introduce herself, "Hello I am Ayame, and you are my sister." At first I simply ignored her. She didn't matter to me, nothing did. That day she said nothing more and left. She did that every day with more and more confidence, but I would just keep ignoring her._

_Then one day she pranced in and said ," Okay look I know you can talk and this is ridiculous. I am your sister and this is not how being sisters work!" Her voice was stern, "When I come to say hello you should be as happy to see me as I am to see you." Then she paused her expression and voice softened, "Then we are supposed to do this," She hugged me close, and smiled, "Hello, sister how are you today?" _

_It took me by surprise, I had never experienced kindness like this from many people, only my mother. Or maybe Ayame had just opened my eyes and showed me that there were people who cared and I couldn't sit by and pretend they don't._

_From there she definitely made progress Ayame would visit everyday. We even ate meals together. The first time she came and I wasn't eating she pinned me down forcing the food into my mouth saying I had gotten to thin. Needless to say I never didn't eat my meal, especially around her. _

_And while I still moped around she would forcibly drag me outside. She made sure I came to training and from there she began to be my crutch. It was like recovering from an injury. She soothed the scars and soon I could walk on my own. _

_She became a true sister, my best friend, and the hope for a new future. _

____New Flashback____

"_Kagome, It is time that you got a guardian," Spoke the Elder._

"_But, why?" I was confused a guardian for what?_

"_You are coming of age to take the journey your mother intended for you, but because she is no longer with us you need somebody to accompany you in her place." _

_I didn't know what I could say. I was so young and yet now was my time to grow up. (just a note if you refer back to earlier chapters you fond out she is 3 or 5ish in human years at this point but in this. demons age a little faster then their aging starts to slow)._

Kagome hid her panicked emotions and spoke formally "Of course, I understand." She bowed her head slightly.

"Good, then it is time you meet your guardian," A women stepped out for the shadows, "Meet Izumi you new official guardian."

I was shocked at the beauty of the woman. Her body was in perfect shape and she was a perfect height, she stood with confidence. She had long hair the colour of the sea the top half was twisted into an intercate series of loops and braids leading to a bun held in place by two golden chopsticks. Her midnight blue eyes were wise and looked cold, her lips were painted red. She wore a short golden coloured kimono with different shades of blue flower petals (think cherry blossom) on it and in place of an obi a black fur pelt/sash was around her waist. She was very strange yet beautiful looking for a wolf demon.

"I trust you to get your belongings and say good bye, you are leaving tomorrow at sunrise accompanied by Izumi." The elder dismissed me and I went on her way.

I packed my few belongings in a bag. That night I told Ayame I was leaving. The next morning I only said good bye to Ayame, she was the only one I would truly miss.

___New Flashback___

Me and Izumi walked silently on the path the next morning, not a word had been said "You know, Lady Kagome, I am, not as young as I look" Izumi broke the silence.

I was shocked, "Really, but you look very young, but demons age slow right, so…"

Her ruby lips smiled slightly, "Yes, that is true but I am even older than the elder himself." (remember waaaaay back I said her first guardian died of old age?)

"Then how can…."

"I look so young? It was something I mastered, very rare only certain demons can do it. Usually it is just youthful looks that remain, but in my case my abilities and other traits seemed to have frozen as well. Though it can't stop me aging completely I am not immortal. I will die someday I will just look very young."

Awestruck I said nothing instead just took hold of Izumi's hand and kept walking.

___End Flashback___

To be honest I had almost forgotten Izumi in all the chaos. She was a second mother to me. We grew closer over time and before I knew it the woman who raised me had died. I mourned her for days, but as sad as I was I was glad her death was natural and she died in peace. 

Soon after being assigned a new guardian, I had returned to set free Inuyasha. Which was easy without anyone knowing because I was a master at avoiding my new guardian by then. 

Kagome was close to blushing at the thought of Inuyasha… He was the reason she had the chance to make everything again and would stand by his side any day.

* * *

A/N I was hoping to have it up sooner but I got pretty sick for a while… anyways hope you liked it ^.^


	17. The Dead One

A/N Wow school has been busy and its not even exam time. Then again there is a new kid and homework. Yes in my small town, small school a new student causes quite the difference, but this the first new kid I've tried to befriend….. See I love you all so much I tell you all very special things ^.^

Oh and would you recommend works or word because I just found out I have both and don't know which is better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Here's a thought: Have you ever been watching clouds and find something shaped like an animal or person? Have you ever watched long enough to see its head slowly detach? Pretty gruesome if you ask me.

* * *

~~~Chapter 17 The Dead One~~~

Sango had come to the conclusion that the best idea was for them to see if Kaede had any knowledge on the matter at hand. They had all agreed and headed on the way.

Kagome had changed into her wolf demon form again but she still wore her clothes from her more recent form (remember her outfit is like Midoriko only it has dark violet bottoms and the yellow is black) and her black cloak. Her sai were tucked carefully into the belt of her armor, faithfully at her side.

When Kagome knew they were near the village she stopped.

Inuyasha stood beside her, "What's wrong Kagome?" normally he'd say something rude, but they all knew that Kagome usually didn't stop for nothing.

"I think it would be best if I reverted to my human form for the moment." Then a swirling pink aura surrounded her and in a flash it was gone. There she stood in her human form her armor and sai were gone, instead she only wore the priestess uniform (bottoms still violet and still has cloak) and held her bow and quiver. "OK lets go."

They walked in silence for only a few moments when Miroku spoke up. "Kagome, something has been bothering me."

She glanced at him, "Yes?"

"How is it your belongings disappear and reappear like that."

"I was just wondering the same thing," Sango said.

Kagome looked ahead again, "It is a matter of concentration on my part. I am able to do such because of my power, its complicated… but it has nothing to do with which form I am currently taking."

The silence soon took over the group once more. Then they arrived there they saw Kaede, standing with a young priestess, her scent reeked of graveyard soil. "Could this be it?" Kagome thought out loud.

The priestess turned to look at them. Inuyasha gasped, "Kik…Kikyo?"

'Inuyasha, knows of her? …WAIT!! That aura! I've felt if before…but where…" Kagome was the one who made the first move walking forward to greet Kaede. She bowed in respect, "Hello Lady Kaede."

"Greetings Kagome, what brings ye here." The old woman spoke.

"We came to see if you knew the whereabouts of a priestess." Kagome paused, "A resurrected priestess, but it seems from the presence of the jewel shards we already found her."

The priestess was taken aback how could she know such things? She was nothing more than a human. Then she felt it the an aura was now emanating from the girl with jewel shards. This woman what was she?

The two were staring at each other when Inuyasha started to come forward, "Kikyo? Kikyo is that you?" his voice was filled with pain and love. Just hearing those words stung Kagome's heart.

"Inuyasha? What is this I sealed you away… I had heard of a half demon fighting Naraku but I sealed you away."

"And I released him, Kikyo." Kagome's aura grew yet a little stronger. "That is not why we are here."

"Then why are you here?"

"We need your jewel shards."

Then out of nowhere a strong demonic aura appeared. Kagome snapped her head in the direction it was coming and there he was Naraku and this one was no puppet.

"How very kind of you to bring the remaining shards together for me," He chuckled darkly. "Just let me take those," and before they could react a tentacle reached out quickly grabbing the shards from both Kikyo and Kagome. Immediately they were tainted upon touching him. "Oh and if you wish to your welcome to come witness my power."

"Damn Naraku," Inuyasha placed a hand on his tetseiga ready to follow immediately.

"Wait Inuyasha I feel something," Kagome could sense it but just barely in this form. So she transformed yet again into her true form yet again her sai and armor also returned. "There's no time to explain ,but we have to get going." She started to run in the opposite direction Naraku left in. She really hoped she wouldn't be too late.

She ran as fast as she could. She ran ahead of everyone else, if she was right then there was no time to waste. But as she reached her destination she was horror struck. "No, no, no no no no" She sunk to her knees. There in front of her lay 3 bodies. "I am going to kill him this is just over the line!"

The others arrived, she heard Sango swallow back sobs.

"I am so sorry Sango," The guilt set heavy on her shoulders, "I was too late this is all my fault," Kagome couldn't believe it she wasn't even able to save them, people she cared about people she loved, they were lying there in front of her.

Kagome pounded her fist into the ground. They were innocent , but most of all she was innocent. The bodies lying before her, she had to finish them so no more people were hurt.

Kagome stood up and starred one more time, there they laid Kohaku on his stomach a huge gash were she had memorized the place off his shard. The other two bodies hurt even more to look at, Koga was there the two great gashes in his legs, but Ayame, innocent Ayame, was holding him as if she was trying to protect him.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha had tried to comfort her as Miroku was trying to comfort Sango, but Kagome looked on.

"Lets go it's time this ended."

* * *

A/N Don't be hating, please. I was sad to write the words but I had to. Anyways the next chapter is the last but if you really love me you will read the An that comes after it ok?


	18. The Final Battle

A/N So the final chapter is here, but **THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT **You have to read the ending A/N or …well… I can't say it's a surprise so just read it.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Inuyasha

* * *

~~~Chapter 18 Final Battle~~~

Kagome was once again running trying to put what she just saw behind her. She had to beat Naraku, she had to end this.

Inuyasha was close behind her followed by the others. Like Kagome, Sango was trying to forget what she just saw for the moment. Everyone was nervous Naraku had the jewel and he would be more powerful than ever before.

They had arrived and saw Naraku standing there with Kana at his side. He barely noticed their arrival He was starring at Kagura. She was holding three jewel shards. Jewel shards Kagome recognized.

"I see you intercepted my insects Kagura but I will be taking those back." Naraku said.

"Not a chance Naraku." She flipped open her fan, "Dance of the Dragon!" The attack was heading towards Naraku but Kana stepped in front of him. There was no barrier put up though and before she could react and use her mirror the attack hit her and she fell to the ground blood staining her.

"Now Kagura it's not very nice to kill your own sister," He chuckled, and Kagura saw what he held in his hand. "But I suppose that was meant for me," Kagura didn't move didn't speak alls she did was stare at his hand. Naraku smirked and squeezed the object in his hand. She held her chest falling to her knees. "I guess I'll just have to take your life." He squeezed even harder his nails sinking into the object. Kagura screamed and fell to the ground. It was clear she to was dead.

"You bastard," Inuyasha said clutching his sword. "Alls they were to you were playthings."

"Oh Inuyasha I didn't see you come." His Poison Insects retrieved the jewel shards Kagura had. Naraku smiled and collected the jewels, "You are just in time to witness the rebuilding of the Shikon jewel."

"Not if I can help it. Wind Scar!" Naraku easily deflected the attack when. A hoard of demons started in their way Kagome and Kikyo took then out with arrows while, Miroku used his staff, Sango used her bone boomerang and Inuyasha continued to battle Naraku. Inuyasha had barely scratched Naraku the whole time.

"This is a waste of my time." Naraku swatted Inuyasha away roughly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran towards him, bow clutched tightly at her side.

Naraku held all the jewel shards in his hand, "Time for you to witness my power." The jewel shards fused to create one black jewel, but something was wrong, there was a shard missing.

Kagome stood there protecting Inuyasha from further harm. "That's right, I have the final jewel shard. But you will never get it!" Kagome released her last arrow but it missed.

"I'd like to see you stop me now." Naraku chuckled.

At that exact moment Kagome realized what she had to do. She released her full powers. The final jewel shard appearing shimmering pink in her hands. "You see Naraku, you can't stop me like you stopped my mother!"

Naraku's face held pure shock. He saw it now she perfectly resembled Manami, her aura had the same feel, "Your lying I killed her myself."

Kagome's eyes held sorrow and anger, "I know you did I was there."

Kikyo shouted from her place, "That's impossible Naraku is the bandit Onigumo! He merged his body with demons."

"Your mistaken, it's true Onigumo is a part of Naraku as far as we can be sure. But the name Naraku is of the demon that started this. Naraku is a spider demon who merges his body with that of demons, but to complete the process he needs a human of pure evil soul.

" When my mother battled him she forced him out of his body. But it seems that he had survived by keeping Onigumo's heart when he had to abandon his body."

Naraku chuckled slightly, "My you are very clever, but you will die like the others before you!"

"I understand how to kill you Naraku! I am the one who will make the dream a reality!"

Both Naraku and Kagome built up their power. Kagome held her bow in front of her, Faint images of Midoriko and Manami appeared by her. Naraku called his demons to him and absorbed them and his uncompleted jewel.

"How will you defeat me without your arrows?" Naraku thought he had won.

"You'll see." with her free hand she reached for one of her sai, the shard fused itself to the sai. She held it to the bow as if it was an arrow.

"Ha you could never defeat me with such a feeble attempt!" He advanced forward to kill her, but in the blink of an eye a huge purple aura was swirling around Kagome and the spirit images of her family.

"Let the dream live!" Kagome shouted when Naraku came close he hit her with all his power and as it came at her she released the sai.

The sai hit him dead on and Naraku screamed out as he disappeared in a burst of purification. The jewel was gone from sight.

Kagome smiled, but collapsed to the ground.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran towards her and held her in his arms. Her eyes her closed. "Kagome!" No response. "Kagome damn it wake up!" he shook her gently.

The rest just looked on. Sadness in their eyes.

It wake silent for a moment, as Kagome slowly opened her eyes, "…Inu…Yasha…" she paused tiredly, "Did I do it? …. Is Naraku….dead?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes, you did very good."

Kagome gave a small smile, "That makes me happy," Kagome looked sad, "Now I can die peacefully."

Inuyasha looked panicked, "No, Kagome you can't leave me!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha ,but I have to leave my time is up, this was the reason I was born." She laid her head back.

"You can't leave, I love you Kagome."

Her eyes pooled with silvery tears, her hand reached up weakly to touch his face. He reached down and gently kissed her. "I…love you too…" Her hand fell to her side and tears streamed her cheeks. And as she closed her eyes her body disappeared.

* * *

OK so that's the end and don't kill me please because that's the way the story was meant to end _**But wait**_ now is time to reveal a secret surprise.

A sequel. Here's the title and summary

Memories Since Long Forgotten

Everyone is reborn into the future with no memories of their past life. Living their own separate lives, until Kagome shows up in town, everyone slowly starts to come together and remember everyone except Kagome.

Keep your eyes open I will get chapter one up ASAP.

Love you all~

Silver Death Rose


End file.
